In conventional pickup trucks, the tailgate is hinged to permit access to the truck box interior by swinging the tailgate to an open horizontal position or allowing the tailgate to hang downwardly from its hinge connections. When the tailgate is retained in a horizontal position, chains or linkage are used to retain the tailgate in this horizontal position. In order to allow the tailgate to hang down, the retaining chains must be disconnected.
The use of retaining chains or linkage is an item of cost. Further, the necessity of connecting and disconnecting the chains creates an unwanted inconvenience. The present invention obviates the need of chains or linkages as retaining means.